The Fight
by SacreJambons
Summary: Rosalie yells at Bella, and fluff ensues!


**This is just some fluff between Edward and Bella; post Eclipse, pre Breaking Dawn. Rosalie and Bella get in a fight...**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on the piano bench, waiting for Edward to come home. My fingers mindlessly pressed down keys, and I sighed. Hunting trips were always boring for me. A low point in my days. Alice bounded down the stairs, a grumbling Jasper in tow.

"We're going shopping, Bella!" She squealed, and backed away in horror.

"I hope by 'we' you mean 'you'…" I trailed off.

"Nuh uh!" She shook her head. "You can't go home, it's all locked up and you don't have a key." She was right; Charlie was fishing again.

"Well, can't I stay here, with Rosalie and Esme?" I asked. Alice frowned.

"Well…" She started, grasping for a loophole.

"That would be fine, Bella." Esme saved me by appearing in the doorway at that moment. "I won't be much fun, I have some chores to deal with, but you could stay here."

"Yeah, I'd help if you needed it." I volunteered. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, fine then!" She snarled, and tugged Jasper along to her car.

After an hour or so of shadowing Esme and talking, I went inside for some lunch. Rosalie was waiting in the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Bella." It was a statement, not a question. "I thought when I told you about my story, you would decide…differently. You would choose correctly."

"Rosalie, this is what is correctly for me." I told her. "I honestly don't need children or humanity. It has never been in the cards for me. I know that you want things like that, but all I need is Edward and you guys for happiness." I needed her to understand.

"You know why he keeps you around, right?" She hissed. I became uneasy.

"Because he loves me?" I guessed. She shook her head.

"Why would he love you?" She snarled. "Your nothing but a worthless, inept human. He just can't walk away from your blood. He's waiting for the right time to kill you. And your falling right into his trap. Honestly, think about it. Why would he love you?"

It felt like a stake had driven right through my heart. I felt my legs tremble, and I backed away. I tore out of the house as fast as I could, and got in my truck. My fingers fumbled with my keys, and there were tears streaming down my face as I drove away. Esme looked up as the engine started, and she was startled by my expression of desolation. I backed out of their driveway and sped down the road, leaving a confused Esme in my dust.

In the back of my mind, I knew Rosalie was being stupid, and there was no way she was right. But the things she said brought back awful memories of when Edward left. All those days and nights knowing I wasn't good enough, and that was why he left. I was barely aware of where I was going when I began walking in the forest. I found the meadow, our meadow, and laid down right in the middle.

**EPOV **

Emmett drove his Jeep up the winding path to our house. I was getting anxious to see Bella; it had been three days.

"Honestly, Edward." Emmett sighed. "What's the worst that could have happened? You missed her say something in her sleep? RELAX!" I shot him a look. I saw into Esme's head; Bella, a few minutes ago, rushing to her truck, trembling and sobbing, and driving away. I froze where I sat.

Then, I saw what Rosalie had done. _Why would he love you? You're just an inept human…_"NO!" I roared, and jumped out of the Jeep. I burst through our front door and went for Rosalie. Her head whipped around, and Emmett grabbed me from behind, pulling me back. I was snarling and growling, pointlessly fighting Emmett's immense strength.

_Hey, Edward, calm down! _Emmett thought. Then, there were two other minds invading my own.

_Alice won't tell me what's going on! Tell me!_

_MY GOD ROSALIE I AM AS ANGRY AS YOU EDWARD!! AND I SAW WHAT SHE DID, NOT JUST HEARD ABOUT IT! I WAS AT THE MALL, THEN THAT IS WHAT I SEE! _Alice.

I felt waves of calm surround me, but I didn't forget what Rosalie had done.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle's and Esme's voice mingled together. _What is the matter with you_? Carlisle asked me through his mind, concerned.

"She…Bella…" I looked towards Alice for help.

"She told Bella that Edward didn't love her, just wanted her blood, and there was no way he could love a worthless, inept human." She hissed. My throat closed up, and the calm left me as Jasper lost coherency. Emmett released me a small bit.

"Rosalie! How could you say that to her?" Esme cried. _No wonder she was crying! _

"It was the only way left." She pleaded her case. "If she thought Edward didn't love her anymore, maybe she wouldn't change…" _my idea isn't sounding so smart anymore. _

"NO KIDDING IT ISN'T!" I bellowed.

_Edward, go see if Bella is alright. _Alice advised. There was an internal battle going on now. Comfort Bella, or beat the crap out of Rose…

The battle was already won. If Bella needed me, I would go. No matter what, no matter when.

"Emmett." I said, calmer now. He warily let me go. I seethed at Rosalie for a moment, then turned to rush out the door.

The trees whipped past me, and I knew where she went without Alice's power. The meadow. I pushed myself faster and faster, until everything was a blur to even my eyes. I was at the meadow in less than five minutes, and those terrible sobs ripping out of my love's chest filled the air. She was curled into a ball in the very centre, where her face was twisted in anguish as she cried out. I wanted nothing more than to rip Rosalie's head off. But instead, I walked to where she sat, and put a cold hand on her forehead. She jumped, her eyes flying open.

She saw that it was me, and she burst into tears again. I encircled her in my arms, wondering how she could possibly doubt my devotion. She clung to me, whimpering into my chest. I stroked her face, and buried my face in her hair, breathing in her beautiful scent.

"Bella." I said, not knowing what to say to comfort her. I just hugged her tighter, and waited for her to stop crying. Once she did, she looked into my eyes, and I leaned down to kiss her. She kissed me back, and, too soon, I had to pull away. She looked at the ground.

"How could you believe her?" whispered in her ear.

"I knew, deep down, that of course she was lying. In fact, it was probably not deep down at all. But what she said…it was like confirming all of my fears. Plus, it was bringing back awful memories." She confessed.

"How could you believe that you don't deserve me, though?" I asked. "I mean, of course you don't deserve me; you deserve someone much better. But I love you with all my…soul, I suppose. If I have one." I loved that she believed that I had a soul, but I couldn't believe that. "And the happiest moment of my life was when you decided you loved me too. And I'm never letting you go."

She threw her arms around me, and kissed me again. God, I loved her so much. She was perfect in every way, and she loved someone like me. How lucky could someone get?

**BPOV**

He was wrong, of course. There was no way I deserved more. He was everything; the centre of my universe. But it was nice to hear him tell me this anyways. I was forever his, and he was forever mine. And I couldn't wait to spend forever with him by my side.

**Hope you guys liked it! If you review, I'll go on your profile and read your stories, and review, so…REVIEW! (please)**


End file.
